Estado de Gracia
by shakeitshakeitoff
Summary: Jason y Piper comparten una placentera tarde en su cabaña. - Nada de spoilers solo un One-Shot que fue inspirado por State of Grace de Taylor Swift. ENJOY!


No era la primera vez que Piper se paraba frente a la caba a de Zeus y dudaba. Parte de ella quer a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos y otra, deseaba abrirla con una fuerte patada, correr hac a Jason, abrazarlo, besarlo y ambos caer sobre la cama sin pensar en el mundo que les rodeaba. Respirando con dificultad, decidi dar media vuelta, caminar hacia su caba a y olvidar esas ideas extra as que comenzaban a plagar su mente, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta fue abierta.  
Pipes, Qu haces fuera? Pregunt Jason a su espalda. Piper se encogi de hombros sin decir nada, algo anda mal? Ella solo sacudi la cabeza, provocando que sus mechones irregulares revolotearan a su alrededor. Jason camino hacia ella, deteni ndose a pocos cent metros de su cuerpo, Qu haces aqu ? Esta vez quiero la respuesta, susurro a su o do con el tono m s tierno que ella le haya escuchado jam s. Piper trago con fuerzas, sabiendo que sus palabras no ser an f ciles.  
Estaba yo la verdad .es que bueno, titubeo volteando el rostro con ligereza, quer a no s c mo decirlo. Jason la rodeo con los brazos, acerc ndole a l.  
Puedes intentarlo al menos, dijo l, provocando cosquillas a lo largo de su espalda. Ella trago con fuerzas, otra vez, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.  
He estado pensando que... Bueno, Annabeth me ha confesado que ella y Percy ya sabes, ellos han Un ohh se escap de los labios de Jason. Piper lentamente se volte entre sus brazos, para contemplar esos ojos azules como el cielo que tanto la persegu an en sue os. Y me preguntaba, porque no t y yo Pipes, la interrumpi l con un beso, esas cosas ocurren de repente, no creo que Annabeth y Percy lo hayan planeado con anterioridad. Lo s , pero desde que ella bueno no he dejado de pensar en ello, las mejillas de Piper se sonrojaron, provocando que sonriera con nerviosismo, solo quer a preguntar si estar as dispuesto a Pipes, la interrumpi nuevamente Jason, esta vez no la acall con un beso pero sus brazos dejaron de rodearla para que sus manos acunaran su rostro, me encantar a, frunciendo el ce o dijo, eso son extra o, pero es la verdad. Quieres decir que Aha, sonri l, te amo. Lo sabes, verdad? Piper asinti apretando los labios.  
Yo tambi n te amo, murmur ella volvi ndose a morder el labio inferior, pero me preguntaba si Jason mir hacia ambos lados. Al ver que ning n campista parec a estar observ ndolos, l cogi a Piper de la cintura y uniendo sus labios a los de ellas, la hizo entrar al interior de su caba a. Con el pie cerr la puerta sin alejarse de los labios de Pipes. Oh cuanto la amaba, pens l al morder el labio inferior de ella y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua. Al hacerlo escucho como ella conten a la respiraci n y sonri en su mente. Al instante, volvi a besarla, persuadi ndola a abrir la boca y permitir que sus lenguas danzaran al ritmo de las respiraciones aceleradas. Con la ayuda de sus manos, ambos se quitaron las camisetas naranjas. Piper quedando solamente con el sujetador mientras l ense aba su bien trabajado torso. Jaso sinti la mirada de Piper contempl ndolo, la admiraci n que brill en sus ojos cambiantes lo hizo tragar con nerviosismo.  
Ambos eran inexpertos. La situaci n le hac a sentir como un ni o jugando con lo desconocido. Estamos solos, solo t y yo, susurro su novia con una voz inesperadamente ronca, en tu habitaci n, nuestras miradas claras, tan solo signos de fuego. Jason frunci el ce o, pregunt ndose qu diablos Piper intentaba decir con eso, pero la respuesta no importaba. En esos momentos nada lo hac a. Solo importaba ella, quien con sus largos dedos destrenzaba su ahora largo cabello casta o. Torpemente, l se acerc a ella. Cogiendo la mano que jugueteaba con su cabello para besar la palma. Luego el la beso mientras las palmas de sus manos sent an el calor de su piel por primera vez. Cuando el beso t rmino, Piper lo mir a los ojos y el color de estos hab an cambiado, sus ojos ya no cambiaban de color, sino m s bien eran de un color azul dorado. Estos resplandec an con en claro brillo del deseo, Jason le quito el sujetador y abraz ndola, caminaron hacia la nica cama de la caba a.  
Eres mi tal n de Aquiles. Es el comienzo de algo maravilloso, bueno y real. Pens Piper al observar como Jason dorm a.  
Todo lo que hab an vivido en los minutos anteriores hab a sido, irreal. Para ella hab a sido el mejor sue o de su vida, pero tener a Jason entre sus brazos durmiendo como un ni o le confirmaba que de hecho, ella era suya y l era completamente de ella.  
Era extra o pensarlo. Piper se sent a como la antigua Piper, nada parec a haber cambiado m s que ese grado de amor y uni n que no hab a conocido antes. Ahora, ella se sent a unida Jason de una manera casi inquebrantable.  
Se sentir a l igual que ella? Probablemente no, al ser hija de la diosa del amor, quiz todo fuera m s intenso, sin embargo cuando l abri los ojos, Piper supo que el sentimiento era el mismo.  
Con una media sonrisa, Jason la atrajo hac a l.  
Lo nico extra o de todo es tener la estatua de tu padre en el mismo dormitorio, coment l soltando una carcajada, tendr esa estatua una c mara escondida? Porque ser a incomodo saber que l nos haya visto bueno ya sabes. Piper rodo los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Espero que no, porque ser a de verdad inc modo. Ambos sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados. Jason ladeo la cabeza para besarla nuevamente. Piper solo espero que ninguno los extra ara a la hora de la cena, porque ni l, ni ella saldr an de esa caba a hasta que el sol hiciera su aparici n a la ma ana siguiente. 


End file.
